Infidelity and forgiveness
by Winterfell's Vengeful Get
Summary: Sequel to "Just for tonight" and "What's the sixth stage?" Takes place five years before "Nightmare" and the events of "House of Hades." (Yeah, I know I'm heavily changing the chronology of the books) Clarisse knows about Annabeth's infidelity. Now Annabeth has to confront her lover about it. Nothing too scary about that, right? Right. Extremely mature, and femslash. Be warned


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Sequel to "Just for tonight" and "What's the sixth stage?" Takes place five years before "Nightmare" and the events of "House of Hades." (Yeah, I know I'm heavily changing the chronology of the books) Clarisse knows about Annabeth's infidelity. Now Annabeth has to confront her lover about it. Nothing _too _scary about that, right? Riiiiigggghhht.

**Per usual, I give my little note. No homophobic comments, please. If there are any homophobic comments at all, I will delete them. I repeat, any homophobic comments will be deleted**

**A matter of infidelity and forgiveness:**

The blonde demigod stood in front of daughter of Ares, trying to push away the impulse to shake in apprehension and fear. It seemed preposterous that she would be afraid of facing her lover, considering she had nearly died multiple times from monster attacks, and attacks from other demigods sent by Luke Castellan, but fear gripped her heart and wouldn't let go. She felt like her feet were cast in bonds of solid lead as she moved them and stepped across the floor to the bed.

She swallowed and kept her eyes on the brunette seated at the foot of the bed. The other demigod didn't break her gaze from where it was fixated on Annabeth either. The dark haired daughter of Ares had her elbows resting on her legs, gaze intense as she watched the blonde.

"Clarisse, I…." The blonde's voice came out so completely drained, weak and small that she wasn't sure she had spoken at all. Clarisse still didn't react. She only stared at her lover and nothing more. Annabeth moved slowly to the bed. She couldn't believe it, but she was trembling. She couldn't bear the thought of what her lover would say. Gods, she could take anything; a Hydra, Medusa, Minotaurs, Cyclops, other demigods, even spiders, but not this. How could Clarisse even stomach looking at her?

Finally, just when Annabeth thought that she'd burst out into tears in front of Clarisse, just when she thought she'd shatter; fall to the floor and weep into its wood, she somehow got to be in front of the daughter of the god of war and looked at her, waiting for the other's response. Nothing. Clarisse was as still as a statue. Her eyes were focused on Annabeth and she never tore her gaze away. Annabeth was even more disconcerted by the fact that she just couldn't tell what the daughter of Ares was feeling right now. The brunette's face was unreadable.

"Clarisse," Annabeth finally whimpered, "I'm sorry…I…I was in pain. Luke, Thalia," Annabeth froze, not sure if she should have said the daughter of Zeus's name, "I just needed some kind of release…I didn't want to use you like that….I'm sorry…"

At last Clarisse moved. She raised her arms from her lap, reaching out towards the blonde. "Come here." She said in a quiet voice that was so uncharacteristic for the warrior that Annabeth was almost shocked that the person she heard saying it was indeed Clarisse. "Come here." The daughter of Ares repeated in a firmer voice when Annabeth made no move to walk closer. Annabeth gulped and walked towards the other warrior, her feet still bearing a heavy sensation, this time walking into Clarisse's outstretched arms. The brown haired demigod wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and stared up at the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth breathed out heavily, "I won't blame you if you want to hit me." She felt Clarisse stiffen against her and she wondered what the brunette was thinking. She knew that Clarisse would never hurt her, at least not before she had slept with Piper and Thalia, but now...? It was alien for her to offer to be a punching bag for _anyone _really. But knowing that this was the woman she could see herself giving her actual soul to, she almost realized that no, she wouldn't blame the daughter of Ares if she raised a hand to harm her for her infidelity, and hurting Clarisse so badly.

When Clarisse still didn't respond, Annabeth was about to open her mouth again when her feet suddenly left the floor and she was in the air, though she was still being held by Clarisse. Clarisse was rolling backwards on the bed till she and Annabeth were both on their sides, with Annabeth facing her, her arms still around the blonde's waist. The two demigod's heads were now both on the pillows.

Clarisse released her hold around the blonde's middle and instead brought the palm of her right hand against the side of Annabeth's face, stroking the other demigod's cheek in a soothing manner. Annabeth stared at her lover, confusion written all over her face. There was no sign of anger or rage or accusation, nothing. Clarisse moved her hand down from Annabeth's cheek and under the blonde's chin, cupping it and lifting Annabeth's head to look at her more carefully.

"How could you ever think that I'd hurt you, Anna?" Clarisse asked, her voice holding a dreadful edge to it that made Annabeth's stomach turn. "How could you even suggest that I'd hit you?" Clarisse pressed, staring hard and intensely at her mate, "I would _never _hurt you."

A powerful surge of emotion went through Annabeth and she almost moaned out an apology before she heard Clarisse's next words.

"Why?" Clarisse asked, voice low and calm, but the question made Annabeth shiver, "Why, Anna?"

Annabeth finally got out, guilt in her tone, "I hurt you so badly. I...I'd normally kick your ass if you tried anything like that," This earned her a smirk from the more muscled demigod, but Clarisse let her continue, "But after what I did, I can't blame you."

Clarisse shook her head against the pillow. She meant it when she said that she would never hurt Annabeth. If she wanted a picture of what domestic abuse was, all she had to do was remember how her stepfather, Cal treated her mother. She would never be like _that,_ never. she would never treat Annabeth the way that bastard, Cal had treated her mother. Good thing she had thrown that piece of scum out on his ass as soon as she was strong enough. But what she _was _going to do was wheedle at least some answers out of Annabeth about why she did what she did with Aphrodite's brat and Zeus's brat so that they could move on.

Clarisse was _not _going to let a fling Annabeth had with a couple of losers get between her and her mate.

"What I _do _want, Anna," Clarisse supplied for Annabeth, "Is an explanation. Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with Piper and Thalia?"

Even though there wasn't a trace of aggression in Clarisse's tone which was so, so utterly surprising to hear from the daughter of Ares, Annabeth found herself cringing at the query. Even though this inquisition was completely understandable, even though it was inevitable to come at some point, even though Clarisse had every right to know everything after what Annabeth did, the daughter of Athena had prayed to her mother and all the other gods that those words would never come from her lover's mouth.

But then, she supposed she had spited all of them, especially Ares and Aphrodite by being unfaithful to Clarisse.

Annabeth said, voice pained, "I'm sorry….I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but I _am _sorry. I…..after Luke died….I just needed someone. I lost Luke already when he betrayed us and I lost Thalia twice too. I needed some kind of release. I didn't want to use you…..I'm sorry. I don't love Piper and Thalia, not like that." She nearly whimpered out, "I only love you."

Annabeth knew how inarticulate she was being tonight, but considering she was being faced with the possibility of the love of her life leaving (for quite just reasons) she had a feeling she could be excused for not having just the right, ideal vocabulary for this situation.

Clarisse sighed, her thumb sliding up Annabeth's face again, stroking it against her cheek. Annabeth leaned into her lover's touch, smiling, not daring to even hope that Clarisse was forgiving her.

"If you were in pain," The daughter of Ares began to speak again, "Then why didn't you come to me? You say that you didn't want to use me, but I wouldn't have cared as long as you were happy. And you hurt me worse by sleeping with McLean and Grace than you ever could have by using me for comfort."

Annabeth lost her smile, flinching. If that remark had been meant to hurt her, it succeeded. "I know." The blonde whimpered out, "I know. I know I hurt you. I should have gone to you. I didn't want to hurt you…..but I hurt you anyway…"

Clarisse said in the same tone of voice, "I love you. I hate when you're in pain. You should have come to me. All I want is to be with you and for you to be happy."

Annabeth closed her eyes, unable to look at the brunette anymore as the words overtook her. Clarisse didn't stop massaging her thump along her lover's face as she watched the daughter of Athena. "I love you." Clarisse said again, leaning in and pressing her forehead against the blonde's, her words startling the other demigod, "I love you." Clarisse lowered her head and her lips brushed against the nape of Annabeth's neck, "I love you." She then bit down onto the blonde's throat, encouraging a gasp from the other. Clarisse arranged herself so that she was straddling the smaller young woman, grabbing the blonde's body and turning her so that Annabeth was on her back as Clarisse straddled her form. The brunette grabbed her lover's wrists and pinned them above the blonde's head, leaning in again.

Clarisse locked her lips with Annabeth's, her tongue flicking across her lover's lips, seeking entrance. Annabeth uttered a sigh, allowing Clarisse's tongue to invade her mouth. Clarisse's tongue caressed her own, licking and stroking, earning low moans from the blonde. As she kissed Annabeth, Clarisse moved her hands underneath the daughter of Athena's shirt, sliding her arms up and grasping both the blonde's breasts, massaging and squeezing. Annabeth mewled harder and arched her back. Clarisse broke the kiss and lowered her head to the blonde's neck, mouth clasping over a pulse point tenderly, biting as she moved her hands. Annabeth cried out loudly.

Clarisse licked around the hollow of the smaller demigod's throat and moved her hands to the hem of the blonde's shirt, lifting it up as she raised herself up, not kissing her lover's neck anymore and giving herself room to pull the daughter of Athena's shirt off.

Her hands froze when Annabeth's came down and clasped around her wrists, preventing her from lifting the shirt up any higher. Clarisse couldn't mask the hurt look or keep the wounded tone out of her voice as she stared at Annabeth and spoke, "Why not? You don't want to?"

Annabeth shook her head, speaking in a self-chastising voice, "I do. I want this, but I don't deserve it….I hurt you…."

Clarisse sighed, turning her wrists and pulling them out of Annabeth's grasp and placing them on Annabeth's own hands, pulling them up and pressing them back above the blonde's head, keeping them captive there. "I'm not interested in what you deserve," Clarisse said, almost snapping in anger, "I care about what you _want_." She stared at Annabeth's wide grey eyes poignantly, "Do you want this?"

Annabeth felt a shiver run through her at the intensity of her lover's stare and question. She knew this wasn't right for what she did, but she was never able to resist Clarisse. Never. "Yes." She felt pathetic when she moaned the word out, not at all surprised when Clarisse kept one of her hands on her wrists, making sure her arms were more or less imprisoned above her head and her free hand pulled her shirt up, only releasing her hands to get the shirt off completely. Clarisse's left hand went back to restraining Annabeth's wrists again as soon as the article of clothing was off and on the floor of the cabin, her other hand unclipping the blonde's white bra.

When the brassier hit the floor, joining the shirt, Clarisse knelt down, cupping the blonde's right breast, her lips closing around the nipple, suckling hard. Annabeth arched again, back strained, mewls being torn from her lips. Clarisse moved her head to Annabeth's left breast, giving it the same treatment as the right one, coaxing out more cries from her lover.

Clarisse's left hand stayed on Annabeth's right breast, fingers going to the nipple and squeezing it carefully as she licked and sucked at the other one. Clarisse removed her right hand from Annabeth's wrists and her arm traveled down, getting between her body and her lover's, hand going to the blonde's belt, undoing it. The brunette took hold of the end of the belt and pulled it out of the loops of the blonde's shorts, dropping it off the bed onto the floor next to the shirt and bra. Annabeth's arms came down and circled around Clarisse's back, hands pressing hard into it as she bended back against the mattress.

The daughter of the god of war snapped open the buttons on Annabeth's blue jean shorts and took the waist of them, pushing the article of clothing down, Annabeth's twisting off the bed allowing enough leverage for Clarisse to move the shorts past the blonde's knees and further down till they were at the blonde's ankles. Clarisse unclamped her mouth from around Annabeth's breast and began sliding down to the blonde's legs, one hand around each ankle and her right hand began pulling off the blonde's left blue and white sneaker, dropping the shoe to the wooden floor with a hard "plop." Her left hand took off the other one, dropping it too. The daughter of Ares began to pull the blonde's shorts off too, sliding them off the daughter of Athena's now bare ankles and feet.

The shorts were off and Clarisse opened Annabeth's legs, slipping between them, crawling till her face was an inch from Annabeth's groin, only covered by a pair of thin, black underwear. Clarisse had both her hands on Annabeth's hips, keeping the blonde steady. She eyed the ebony underpants and half thought about teasing her lover about it, but decided that there was already too much serious shit to worry about right now and glanced up at Annabeth's grey eyes, wanting permission from the other demigod.

The blonde locked eyes with the dark haired warrior and almost cried at the pleading look Clarisse was giving her, legs clenching around the larger warrior as she felt hit spiking within her core. "Clarisse," She whimpered out, still not sure how in Hades the daughter of Ares remained so devoted to her after what she did, "Please, I need you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just fuck me."

Clarisse said nothing, just lowered her head and her tongue darted out, licking along the blonde's slit through the panties. Annabeth threw her head back, gasping and moaning, a white screen of light being the only thing in her field of clouded vision. Clarisse had just begun, though, and soon she carried her left hand over and three of her fingers pressed against Annabeth's already moist heat, stroking up and down against the panties.

Annabeth moaned out again, hands springing down to Clarisse's hair, and trying to push her closer. Clarisse, without needing any incentive from her lover, pulled her fingers away, leaned her head further in, tongue out again and swiped the length of it against Annabeth's still covered clit. A scream tumbled out of Annabeth's mouth and one of her hands stayed in Clarisse's hair, pushing hard, the other tangled into the sheets at her side, clawing them.

Finally, Clarisse grabbed the top of the black underwear and pulled it down moving away so that she could dispose of the last piece of clothing keeping her from skin to skin contact. She moved the underwear down, off of Annabeth's legs and let it drop to the floor with the rest. Clarisse turned back, now facing Annabeth's golden hair patched center.

She lowered herself again, hands going this time to Annabeth's outer thighs securely, and spread the blonde's legs further, and dove in, nuzzling Annabeth's clit with her nose before darting her tongue out and licking it, tongue rolling around its sides and all along it. Annabeth's reaction was nearly violent. Her hips bucked into Clarisse's mouth, her screams loudened, legs clenching even more around the daughter of Ares. Clarisse continued to lick, then slipped her tongue into Annabeth's cunt, curling it within the blonde.

Annabeth threw her head back and forth against the pillow, thrashing and turning. She screeched, back arching again and her legs clenched harder around Clarisse as the daughter of the god of war licked deeper and harder. As the stimuli drove the blonde to passion she had only thought she knew, the licking and penetrating of the tongue suddenly stopped, much to Annabeth's horror. Her head shot up, looking down at the brunette in complete dismay.

Clarisse lifted her head up, licking around her lips, cleaning some of her face off before she smirked up predatorily at her lover. For a moment, Annabeth was terrified that this was payback for what she had done with Piper and Thalia, but before she could wander more on that horrible idea, her hips were gripped again and she was being seated upwards.

She gasped as Clarisse slid her right arm under her back and lifted her up. Clarisse started sitting up as well, facing the blonde. Clarisse wrapped her arm around Annabeth's waist and started pulling her towards her person. Annabeth found herself seated in Clarisse's lap, facing the daughter of Ares, straddling the brunette's lap. Complete confusion covered the nude demigod's face before Clarisse leaned in and buried her face in the blonde's neck, biting gently, and then slid three fingers of her right hand into Annabeth's burning warm, now soaked cunt. Annabeth cried out, arms winding around Clarisse again in an almost steel grip, as she bucked against the brunette's hand.

Clarisse kept thrusting her fingers hard into Annabeth's tight heat, adding a fourth finger carefully, forcing another scream from the daughter of Athena's throat as whole body careened and twisted against her own muscled person.

Clarisse palmed Annabeth's clit, fingers penetrating hard continually as her tongue swirled around the segment of Annabeth's neck her mouth was fixed over.

She heard Annabeth's breathing hitch higher and higher. Clarisse opened her mouth and leaned close to the blonde's ear as she kept twisting and thrusting, "I love you, Annabeth. I love you no matter what. But I'm going to tell you this now. You will _never _do it again. Never. I love you. And I won't let you go. I. Love. You." As she finished her sentence, Clarisse angled her hand, wringing Annabeth's clit and curling her fingers against the blonde's inner walls. Annabeth came to her climax hard, head thrown back, back arching in Clarisse's grasp, lower torso riding the brunette's powerful hand as her pleasure made her whole body quiver and crumple, sagging in Clarisse's arms as the last of her orgasm passed, eyelids fluttering as her arms fell limp on the bed at her and Clarisse's sides.

Clarisse parted her mouth from Annabeth's neck and looked down at the exhausted daughter of Athena, still holding her tightly as she removed her hand from the blonde's sheath. She wrapped her arm around Annabeth to join the other one, now holding her steadily.

She watched the daughter of Athena with reverence and adoration as she spoke her next words, knowing she meant them, "I forgive you, Anna."

Annabeth's grey eyes snapped open suddenly and she stared in awe at her lover, mouth parting in shock. Clarisse smiled at her mate's stunned expression. Annabeth finally lunged up and hugged Clarisse, despite her sapped strength and nestled her face into the dark haired woman's throat, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Clarisse. What I did…..I-" She started choking out before Clarisse interrupted her.

"Shh, Anna," Clarisse growled gently, "What did I say? I said 'I forgive you.' I meant it too. I love you. Now shut it and get to sleep, wise girl. We're both tired, and it's way past one o'clock in the freaking morning. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Annabeth all but cried out in happiness against Clarisse's neck. Though weak and tired, Annabeth wanted to give Clarisse at least some of the happiness that the daughter of Ares had given her. Her still fairly faltering hands rose to Clarisse's shoulders and slid between her and the brunette's bodies, her hands cupping Clarisse's breasts.

The brunette gasped, body convulsing for a moment before her hands went to Annabeth's hips again and pulled the blonde away, forcing the smaller demigod to look at her and release the daughter of Ares's bosom.

The brown haired warrior eyed Annabeth. "Anna," Clarisse said in a tone that had the blonde's immediate attention, "I told you to go to sleep. You can return the favor later, but right now, I want you to get to sleep. Right now I just want to hold you while we're sleeping." Clarisse's words were gentle, but Annabeth heard a specific tone that hurt to hear. Vulnerability. Clarisse's words were gentle and strong but there was an underlying edge of fragility. Annabeth winced again. Yes, Clarisse forgave her, but there was going to be doubt lingering in Clarisse's mind for a long time. It would be a very long time before Clarisse could feel like she could trust her again, and Annabeth knew it. She knew that she earned that doubt because of what she had done with Piper and Thalia.

Annabeth nodded, accepting Clarisse's desires. Clarisse nodded back, grabbing Annabeth's left leg and swinging it over her lap so that Annabeth was now sitting sideways on her lap, facing one of the cabin's walls, her left shoulder and side up against Clarisse's chest as the daughter of Ares wrapped her arms again around the blonde, holding her there and resting her chin on Annabeth's golden haired head. She moved backwards with Annabeth on her lap so that her back was propped up against the headboard of the bed and the back wall behind it, allowing her to rest against them as Annabeth rested against her brawny form. She kept her arms around Annabeth's naked form like metal bands keeping the blonde on her lap, afraid the wise girl would get up and leave at any moment.

Annabeth snuggled into Clarisse's clothed left shoulder. Clarisse had every right to be afraid that she'd leave. Her fears weren't groundless at all. Clarisse forgave her. She didn't know how but the daughter of Ares forgave her. If that was the case, then maybe one day she could forgive herself too, though she wasn't sure that would ever be. How could she possibly forgive herself when Clarisse tone wavered like that? Or when Clarisse held her like _this_; like she was afraid of giving her even one opening or even loosening her arms for even a second because she feared her leaving? Annabeth sighed in her lover's grasp. Maybe Clarisse could forgive her, but she could never forgive herself, not ever.

Perhaps that alone was worse punishment than anything Clarisse could do to her.

She couldn't prevent a sniffle from passing her lips and Clarisse soothed her, hushing her and whispering for her to get to sleep. Soon, Annabeth found her vision going black, and she was asleep as Clarisse had pleaded for her to be.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Yes, as you may have guessed if you read "Nightmare," they do survive this and they do have a life together, so don't worry. **

**Once again, any homophobic comments will be deleted, so no flaming or anything.**


End file.
